Shine-Rain
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Dengan mengarungi kehidupan yang kian kelam, bersama dua sosok misterius yang datang bergantian. Bagaimana kisah Hinata dengan dua sosok pelengkap di sisinya? Seperti apa kelamnya dunia Hinata bersama sosok terhangat serta terdingin yang pernah ia kenal? / AU
1. Prologue

**Naruto** ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Chara :** Hinata H., Naruto U., Sasuke U.

 **Genre :** Mystery thriller, Teenfic, Crime

 **Warning :** AU, Alur campuran, moga ga OOC, beberapa adegan mungkin dibuat sadis.

* * *

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**  
 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **\- Prologue -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlahir sebagai sulung di keluarga Hyuuga memang terbilang cukup memberatkan bagi diriku. Terhitung sudah 16 tahun, aku mengarungi hidupku yang kata orang cukup menyedihkan.

Kekerasan fisik sudah menemani hari-hariku di rumah ini, dengan suasana hampa menyertai.  
Namun, aku mendapat secercah cahaya di tengah badai kelam yang mengelilingiku. Ia sosok pemuda yang kehangatannya kubutuhkan. Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda dengan senyum yang menghangatkan. Di balik senyumnya, ia menyimpan sejuta misteri. Tiada yang tahu betul makna akan dari senyumannya yang memancarkan kehangatan itu.

Di sisi lain, aku bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan pribadi Naruto. Ia sosok terdingin yang pernah aku kenal. Ia penggila hujan. Dinginnya membekukanku, tapi sentuhannya meluluhkan diriku. Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Kehadirannya sangat aku damba. Kehadirannya pula seperti misteri. Dia akan hadir, jika sang awan menumpahkan isinya. Ia membawa aura kelam tersendiri, yang entah mengapa, itu menjadi daya tarik untuk aku semakin mendekat.

Rasa penasaran menuntutku untuk semakin mendekat, memahami dua sosok yang sarat akan misteri.

Tanpaku sadari, aku semakin terjerumus dalam dunia kelam mereka.

Tanpa kusadari, aku menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Tanpa kusadari, aku telah kehilangan jati diri karena sosok mereka.

Tanpa kusadari, bahaya mulai mendekat sedekat aku mengenal mereka.

Dua sosok misterius, pelengkap kisah hidupku yang bermula hanya sebatas garis abu-abu. Perlahan warna-warna lain mulai menghiasi diriku. Walau tak dapat kupungkiri warna hitam jauh mendominasi.

Namun, mengapa aku merasa senang? Dan jauh merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya?  
Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Apa maksud kehadiran kalian di hidupku?

 **-oOo-**

Rinai hujan masih membungkus kota ini, aku berdiri di balik kaca, menatap setiap jarum yang menghujan kaca jendela kamarku. Diluar tampak gelap, tak ada satu pun bintang yang bertengger di atas sana, mengintip pun tidak.

Malam ini benar-benar sunyi, dingin, kelam, mencengkam. Kurapatkan jaket yang kukenankan. Rinai masih bertahan, entah kapan hujan ini akan berhenti. Yang jelas, aku menatap mereka—jarum-jarum air dingin itu—dengan sendu.  
Entahlah, senduku itu karena apa? Mungkin sedih, senang, kecewa atau puas akupun tak paham. Yang jelas, malam ini malam bersejarah bagiku. Malam berdarah, mungkin sudah waktunya aku membagi kisah kelamku kepada kalian.

Kisahku bersama dua sosok, hangat dan dingin. Namun, mereka adalah satu. Satu jiwa yang kelam, entah sengaja atau bukan, mereka menyeretku dalam jiwa kelam mereka.

Baiklah, aku akan mulai bercerita, tapi dari mana? Awal, tengah? Aku pun bingung harus menceritakan dari mana, ah mungkin dari awal perubahan hidupku. Baiklah, aku akan memulai bercerita. Sambil merenung menatap rinai hujan ini, aku akan sedikit membuka memori sepiaku. Kuharap kalian tak jengah dengan kisahku yang sederhana ini...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N :** Fic ini spesial buat tmnku STNDRYN yg selalu menjadi korban bully Nami n tmn2, gara2 dia suka chara Hinata, sdngkn Nami n tmn2 cenderung kurang suka, jadi, sbg permintaan maaf, Nami buatin khusus fic ttg Hinata walau crime sih tp Nami bakal berusaha nyelipin romance-nya. Yosh, Nami sarankan bgi fans SasuSaku and NaruSaku jngn baca fic Nami ini, takut gk terima ato apalah, ingat selera kita beda2, indomie seleraku #eh

 **Mind To Review?**

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**  
 **Kamis, 6 Oktober 2016**


	2. What did I Do Wrong?

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**  
 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **\- What did I do wrong? -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisahku berawal dari kehadiran sosok bayi mungil yang sangat manis dan rapuh. Saat itu, usiaku baru menginjak 4 tahun. Dimana seorang anak kecil sangat merasa bahagia ketika mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang kakak. Itulah hal yang aku rasakan di siang itu.

Euforia menyelimuti keluarga kecil kami, sosok bayi mungil yang masih mengatupkan mata. Menggeliat lucu di sisi ibuku. Aku memperhatikan setiap pergerakannya dengan antusias.

Ibuku tersenyum hangat, Ayahku menggendong tubuh mungilku, yang lantas menurunkanku agar aku lebih leluasa memperhatikan adikku yang sangat manis.

Dua bola mata yang tampak seperti bola pingpong, membulat kian lebar ketika mendengar bayi itu melenguh. Aku semakin antusias. Perlahan dua kelereng ametyst itu menampakkan kilauannya. Aku tersenyum menyambutnya.

Dia adikku.  
Adik kecilku yang paling manis dan cantik.

Pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosokku, yang kemudian beralih ke Ibuku dan Ayahku. Siapa sangka, keluarga kami benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia pada saat itu. Senyum pun tak luntur dari tiga manusia yang tengah menatap bayi mungil itu.

"Ibu, siapa nama adikku?" tanyaku malu-malu. Bahkan netraku masih enggan melepas pandang dari setiap pergerakannya yang menggemaskan.

"Namanya Hanabi! Kau harus menyayangi adikmu ya, Hinata-chan!" jawab Ayahku lembut. Aku mengangguk antusias. Menyetujui mandat dari Ayah.

Kebahagian benar-benar menyelimuti keluarga kami. Hingga kabar itu datang, melenyapkan semua senyuman yang dahulu pernah hadir.

Adikku menghilang. Kata orang, adikku diculik oleh seseorang. Dahulu aku masih bocah, aku pun tak tahu betul akan musibah itu.

Ayahku kalang kabut mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk menemukan adik kecilku. Namun, usahanya hanya sia-sia.

Perihal inilah yang membuat kondisi Ibuku kian hari kian parah, mungkin kondisi seorang Ibu usai melahirkan jauh lebih rentan, sehingga mudah sekali terserang depresi.

Saat itu, di bawah rintik hujan. Aku berjongkok sendu, di atas pusara tanah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Sosok yang kini telah tiada lagi di dunia ini. Sosok yang akan selalu kurindu. Sosok penuh cinta yang akan selalu aku damba. Sosok pelita hidupku. Ibuku.

Aku terisak, bahkan tubuhku bergetar. Netraku masih menatap pusara ibu tentu dengan perasaan biru di dalam sini. Aku seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Tak tahu harus kemana melangkah.

Bola pingpongku menatap sendu sosok pria tegap yang berdiri dengan tegarnya disisi pusara ibu. Ia ayahku, menatap tajam pusara tanah itu. Ia membisu, bergeming.

Apakah Ayah tak sedih?

 **-oOo-**

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Ayah semakin membisu, bahkan Ayah telah berubah. Bukan sosok yang penuh cinta seperti yang dulu. Bukan sosok yang menyenangkan yang selalu bermain denganku seperti dulu. Bukan sosok yang aku banggakan seperti dulu.

Ia telah berubah, berubah menjadi orang asing. Yang entah seperti apa wataknya yang baru. Dia mengacuhkanku. Dia tak pernah bicara denganku. Dia tak pernah dekat denganku. Dia seperti semakin menjauh, jauh, hingga tangan ini tak lagi sanggup meraihnya.

Ayah apa salahku?

Di saat yang sama. Sosok lain muncul menemaniku. Aku cukup senang aku akan memiliki teman. Dia adalah kakakku, Neji Hyuuga. Putra dari adik kandung ayahku. Paman Hizashi Hyuga.

Dia selalu menemani hariku. Mengajarkanku banyak hal. Dia saudara yang baik. Hanya saja aku terkadang mengeluhkan sikapnya yang-

BUGG.. BUGG... BRAGH..  
"Ayo bangun, Hinata!" titah Neji-nii tegas.

Aku menarik tanganku ke dua sisi bahuku. Menjadikannya tumpuan. Perlahan aku mengangkatnya. Tubuhku terasa nyeri dan perih di beberapa titik. Terkadang latihan ini tak hanya melelahkan namun juga menciptakan luka. Walau hanya ringan.

Patah-patah aku berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda. Kakiku mulai gemetar, aku sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi.

"Kau jangan seperti gadis lemah yang bodoh! Ayo serang aku!" teriak Neji-nii masih menatapku dengan tajam. Aku bergeming, "Ayo serang! Atau aku yang akan menyarangmu." tiga detik aku masih bergeming, merasa geram, Neji-nii lantas berlari ke arahku dan siap menendang tubuhku, namun,

GUBRAK  
Aku tak mampu menopang tubuhku sendiri, jatuh tersungkur, dengan pandangan mulai buram. Neji-nii berjongkok dihadapan wajahku, ia memperhatikan kusesaat, lantas tersenyum sarkatis, "Kau terlalu lemah, Hinata! Baiklah, latihan kali ini selesai dengan sangat mengecewakan, sebagai hukumannya, latihan besok ditambah 30 menit lagi."

Apa ia tak merasa iba dengan diriku?

"Segera persiapkan dirimu, 10 menit lagi les private akan segera dimulai. Tenang saja adikku yang manis, aku tak akan lelah mengajarimu sekeras apapun itu." sejenak ia membelai surai indigo milikku, lantas beranjak, balik kanan, dan melenggang pergi.

Aku menatap sosok itu, mengulurkan tanganku hendak meneriakinya, namun, serentak semua gelap seketika.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**  
 **Sabtu, 8 Oktober 2016**


	3. First Shine

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**  
 **Read It! Enjoy It!**

 **\- First Shine -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terik menyengat. Siang yang terang dengan keangkuhan Sang Raja bertahta. Aku melangkahkan kaki susah payah, tubuhku belum sepenuhnya membaik, aku masih merasakan lemas.

Agak merasakan pusing, tapi... biarlah, aku harus segera pulang. Aku tak ingin terlambat.

Kupaksakan kaki ini untuk melangkah cepat, hanya tertunduk, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh. Kepalaku benar-benar terasa pusing.

BRUG  
Hampir saja aku terjatuh, tangan kekar itu mencengkram lenganku, menahan tubuhku agar tak terjatuh. Aku masih terpengkur, lantas menengadah.

"Ma-maafkan aku dattebayou. Aku tak sengaja." ujarnya merasa bersalah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih." lekas menunduk, melewatinya, lantas kembali melanjutkan langkah. Aku harus segera pulang. Harus segera pulang. Harus segera...,

BRUGGHH  
Kepalaku menghantam sesuatu, rasanya sakit, cukup nyeri, aku merintih tertahan, samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, di detik berikutnya gelap.

 **-oOo-**

Aku mengerang tertahan, perlahan aku mulai membuka mata, menatap sekitar, masih buram kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Kini agak jelas.

Senyum itu... kurasakan sesuatu di balik tulang rusuk ini berdetak kencang. Senyum itu... membawaku kembali pada kebahagiaan kecil dalam hidupku di masa lampau. Tapi, mengapa?

"Hai, kau sudah agak mendingan?" tanyanya yang berdiri berjongkok dihadapanku.

Aku kembali menatap kesekeliling, rupanya aku berada di bawah pohon.

"Maaf, mungkin ini tak terlalu nyaman untukmu. Tapi, hanya tempat ini kurasa yang pantas untuk ya... beristirahat sejenak mungkin," dia kembali tersenyum lebar. Sesuatu kian berdegup kencang dibalik rongga ini.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, i-ini sudah cukup nyaman," jawabku gugup, aku kembali menunduk, mencengkram rok kotak-kotak yang kukenakan.

Dia beranjak berdiri, entah mengapa aku menahan napas, lantas dia melangkah, mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sebelahku. Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

"Ini!" Ia menyodorkan sesuatu, aku menoleh, menatapnya bingung.

Ia terkekeh pelan, aku kembali menahan napas, "Hanya minuman hangat. Ambillah!" ujarnya ramah. Lantas, aku pun menarimanya. Menghirup sejenak, ini teh, tepatnya teh hangat. Aromanya membuatku jauh lebih baik, segera kumeminumnya.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Aku menyudahi aktifitasku, mengelap bibirku. Lantas menggengam segelas teh hangat itu.

"Ha-hanya agak pusing, tapi sekarang jauh lebih baik." jawabku masih gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau istirahat di rumah bukan keluyuran seperti ini." Nadanya tersirat sedikit emosi, aku menunduk kian dalam.

"A-aku dari sekolah," jawabku pelan, hingga tak lebih dari sekedar bisikkan.

Aku mendengar ia menghela napas, di detik berikutnya sesuatu menyentuh puncak kepalaku, "Lain kali kalau sakit tak usah berangkat. Izin sehari tak masalah, bukan? Kalau dimarahi guru bilang padaku. Biar aku nanti yang akan memarahi guru payah itu!" ujarnya ramah. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lantas tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Hinata," Aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya, namun, dua detik kemudian aku kembali menunduk. Entah mengapa aku merasa malu.

"Ouh Hinata-chan, umur?"

"16 tahun." Ia mangut-mangut. Feeling-ku berujar demikian.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, mari aku antar kau pulang!" seketika aku menengadah. Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ti-tidak usah, a-aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawabku setengah tak enak.

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja sampai di rumah!" ia lantas berdiri, "Mari," tawarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Aku menerima uluran tangannya, bergegas berdiri.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan, sepanjang perjalan aku hanya menunduk, entah mengapa aku merasa gugup. Tak hanya itu, sesuatu di balik tulang rusuk ini berdegup kencang, lebih-lebih ketika ia tersenyum lebar seperti tadi. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdegap, rasa nyaman itu muncul.

Diam-diam aku meliriknya, ia tak sadar, ia masih berjalan santai sambil bersiul-siul riang. Kurasa dia pribadi yang hangat, aku kembali tersenyum mengingat akan senyum ramahnya itu.

Kembali menunduk, memainkan kedua jemariku. Sesuatu di dalam tengkorak ini terasa nyeri, aku kembali meringis, reflek menyentuh kepalaku, pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, otomatis ikut berhenti. Aku menoleh, menatapnya, "Ti-tidak apa-apa,"

"Kepalamu terasa sakit ya? Mungkin karena tadi kepalamu sempat terbentur aspal jalan sebelum kau pingsan!" benarkah? Aku tadi sempat pingsan?

"Jika tak kuat, jangan dipaksakan." Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala, lantas hendak kembali melanjutkan langkah, namun, tiba-tiba aku kembali kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sigap, ia kembali mengcengkram lenganku. Ia lagi-lagi membantuku.

"Ma-maaf," jawabku lemah seraya menunduk kian dalam. Kudengar ia kembali menghela napas.

"Tak apa. Sudah kubilang jangan dipaksakan!" dengusnya, aku hanya bisa menunduk kian dalam.

Ia balik badan, kupikir ia akan meninggalkanku. Namun, rupanya aku menyimpulkan terlalu cepat. Ia berjongkok, posisi siap menggendong. "Ayo naik dattebayou!" titahnya. Awalnya aku ragu, namun, ia kembali memaksa. Mau tak mau, aku pun menurutinya.

Ia menggendongku, "Kau cukup berat, Hinata-chan." Ia kembali terkekeh, aku menunduk malu, sungguh aku merasa risih. "Tapi tak apa, jangan lemas begitu, aku ikhlas menggendongmu, ya walau mungkin setelah ini aku harus menghubungi tukang pijat langgananku dattebayou!" Ia berusaha menghiburku, aku kembali tersenyum. Entah sudah sejak kapan aku tak menerima kebaikan dari orang sebaik dia.

"Nah sekarang kita harus mengambil arah mana, Tuan Putri?" tanyanya semangat.

"Kiri...," jawabku lirih, "Jangan sedih seperti itu, Tuan Putri. Nanti cantiknya berkurang dattebayou." ia sukses membuatku tersipu.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahku. Di ujung jalan yang jarang sekali dilalui kendaraan, pun rumah terakhir yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah-rumah yang lain. Seakan-akan rumah itu sendiri, walau paling besar dari yang lain.

Ia menurunkanku, bergegas mengucapkan banyak terimakasih, ia hanya nyengir lebar, berpamitan lantas beranjak pergi. Aku menatapnya sejenak, punggung kekar itu... aku kembali tersenyum, lantas berjalan hendak memasuki gerbang, sesuatu teringat. Aku kembali menatapnya, hendak berteriak, namun, seolah-olah ia tahu pikiranku. Lantas Ia pun terhenti, berbalik badan kembali menatapku, berseru lantang, "Naruto!" di detik berikutnya, ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kembali berbalik badan dan meneruskan langkahnya yang kian cepat.

"Naruto-kun...," gumamku kembali tersenyum, bergegas masuk.

Itulah awal perkenalanku dengan sosok terhangat yang pernah kukenal. Naruto, pemuda periang dengan segala kehangatannya.

Di lain kesempatan, aku bertemu dengan sosok yang bertolak belakang dengannya, sosok terdingin yang pernah kutemui. Nanti akan aku ceritakan, mungkin selepas ini. Awal pertemuanku dengan sosok dingin itu.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Nyahaha~ bisa nebak kan sosok dingin itu siapa? Oh ya Nami ingatkan, mungkin ini fic alurnya bakal memusingkan lantaran alurnya maju mundur cantik..cantik... # plak tapi Nami usahain sejelas mungkin biar gak musingin. Gimna masih bosen ya?

 **Mind to review?**

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**

 **Selasa, 11 Oktober 2016**


	4. First Rain

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**  
 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **\- First Rain -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kubuka pintu gerbang, lantas menutupnya kembali. Sejenak aku terpana akan cakrawala yang kini bergumul warna menjadi keabu-abuan.

"Akan turun hujan. Semoga Naruto-kun tidak kehujanan," gumamku yang lantas memasuki rumah.

Jujur, aku merasa gamang, ketika kaki ini mulai melangkah masuk, menutup pintu perlahan. Dan... seseorang menarik tanganku seketika. Aku mengibaskan gamang. Ia mencengkramku kuat. Aku diseret menuju kamarku. Ditarik kasar, lantas terhempas hampir jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Ada apa lagi ini? Apa kesalahanku kali ini?

"Ternyata ini perilaku seorang Putri. Tidak disiplin. KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?!" seketika aku tertunduk, melangkah mundur, gesturku menegang, Neji-nii benar-benar marah saat itu.

PLAK, tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiriku. Hingga aku jatuh tersungkur, reflek tanganku memegangi pipi yang kini benar-benar merah. Aku meringis menahan perih, rasa sakit itu menjalar.

"Kau tahu? Aku paling benci dengan orang yang tidak disiplin." ujarnya dingin, jemarinya kini mulai menarik ikat pinggang yang melilit pinggang tegapnya. Ia tersenyum sarkatis, menatapku dengan penuh amarah dan agak jijik.

"Ne-neji-nii kumohon maafkan aku!" rintihku tertahan. Namun, bukan Neji-nii jikalau ia mau memaafkan seseorang seketika tanpa suatu balasan terlebih dahulu. Tak ada yang dapat kuperbuat, aku mulai menutup mata. Berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri. Aku mendengar derap langkahnya, berjalan ke arah punggungku. Aku kian mengatupkan mata, takut teramat.

Di detik berikutnya...  
CTAR  
Jeritku tertahan di kerongkongan, seketika rasa perih itu menjalar di punggungku. Belum hilang rasa itu, Neji-nii kembali mengayunkan ikat pinggangnya.

CTAR  
Aku tersungkur, tak sanggup merintih, hanya bulir-bulir air yang tumpah membasahi pipi. Rasa pedih, nyeri, sakit, panas, serta keram mulai menjalar menguasai seluruh daerah punggungku.

Neji-nii memandangkanku dengan tatapan sarkatis, "Kembali terulang, dua kali dari ini!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miring. Lantas, ia berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkanku dengan luka yang baru.

Aku terisak pelan, rasa sakit ini tak jauh menyakitkan ketimbang luka tak berdarah di dalam rongga ini. Sebuah lubang yang terus membesar, Ibu... aku kembali teringat senyum hangat malaikat cantik kami. Seketika wajah Naruto-kun muncul.

Aku terhenyak beberapa saat, aku ingin menemui pemilik senyum hangat itu, ya, menemuinya sekarang. Segera kumengusap kasar air mata itu dengan punggung tanganku. Bersusah payah untuk berdiri, menguatkan diri untuk segera bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. Harus. Aku ingin melihat senyum hangatnya.

Aku melewati ambang pintu, menatap sejenak, memastikan bahwa rumah itu benar-benar lengang. Segera aku menuju pintu utama, menyabet payung yang berada di sisi pintu. Tak peduli itu payung siapa? Aku bergegas keluar dari rumah, ah bahkan Sekarang aku mulai ragu. Pantaskah tempat itu disebut rumah? Bila aku sendiri tak diharapkan untuk pulang.

Hujan deras menyambutku, bahkan sang angin mulai menggodaku, menyuruhku untuk kembali masuk. Namun, tentu aku tolak. Aku kembangkan payung itu, menarik napas sejenak. Lantas menyibak tirai jarum-jarum bening itu.

Tak menyadari seseorang tengah menyeringai menatap kepergianku. Aku benar-benar nekat sekarang, sebenarnya, aku tak diperbolehkan keluyuran kecuali untuk sekolah dan belanja. Namun kali ini, aku mengabaikan peraturan itu.

Kugenggam ganggang payungku kian erat, ketika angin datang membawa kesejukan yang teramat. Sempat kumenggigil namun aku tak peduli. Aku harus segera tiba di pohon itu, bertemu dengan Sang Pemilik Senyum Terhangat itu.

Entah mengapa, menemui Naruto-kun akan membuat semua ini sedikit lebih baik mungkin cukup baik. Bawahanku mulai basah, sepatu? Lebih-lebih. Bahkan bekas luka itu terasa perih ketika tempias air mengenai punggungku. Namun, lagi-lagi aku tak mau peduli. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. Sekarang juga.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan komplekku yang memang lengang bahkan sepi. Mendengarkan nyanyian Sang Hujan, menciptakan cipratan-cipratan dari genangan air di jalan yang aku lalui. Menikmati aroma khas hujan, aroma yang membuatku... suka.

Tepat di tikungan, aku belok kanan. Suasana masih lengang, maklum hujan deras. Tak ada orang waras yang mau kedinginan di luar sana menikmati hujan. Kecuali aku, orang gila yang justru senang menikmati suasana itu.

Aku mulai merasakan kenyamanan ditengah keramaian alam dengan bulir-bulirnya. Aku menghirup aromanya. Aroma hujan, petrichor. Aku kian menggengam erat gagang payung ketika angin lagi-lagi menerpaku. Membuatku kembali menggigil.

Netraku menangkap sesuatu. Seseorang di ujung jalan sana. Bergeming, tertunduk, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh guyuran sang hujan. Siapa dia?

Kuberanikan diri mendekat. Bahkan ia tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Ia tetap bergeming. Menatapnya sejenak, lantas ragu-ragu mencoba memayunginya tertunduk, memejamkan mata, takut dengan... entahlah, tiba-tiba aku merasa takut dengan sendirinya. Masih setia memayunginya, berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "Kenapa?" lekas kumembuka mata. Benarkah aku barusan mendengar suara.

"Ck, menyebalkan!" seketika aku menengadah, mata kami saling bertemu. Amethyst dengan obsidian.

Maniknya sangat kelam, hingga aku tak dapat menemukan diriku di kedua kelereng obsidian itu. Seperti... seperti ada rahasia tersendiri yang tersembunyi dibalik mata hitam legam dihadapanku itu. Apa yang disembunyikan?

Syukur aku segera tersadar, lantas kembali menunduk, "Ma-maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu kehujanan. Ka-kau bisa sakit." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku

"Ck, aku menyukai hujan. Jadi, buang jauh-jauh payung menyebalkan itu dariku!" Aku meneguk saliva kasar. Kata-katanya dingin dan cukup menikam. Patah-patah, kumenarik kembali payungku, membiarkannya kembali kehujanan. Ingin sekali aku sekarang berbalik, berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Tapi entah mengapa, kakiku terasa kaku. Enggan beranjak.

Kuputuskan mundur selangkah kebelakang dengan susah payah. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi sekarang? Aku menatapnya diam-diam dari balik poniku, ia tengah menatapku dingin. Aku semakin mencengkram gagang payung itu kian erat. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Hinata!

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, aku masih menunduk. Takut menatap wajahnya.

"Hi-hinata," jawabku lirih. Hening seketika. Sapuan angin, membekukan suasana. Seolah membatu, berucap pun sukar, apalagi bergerak. Bagaimana ini?

Aku mendengarnya terkekeh pelan, pelan sekali. Seperti tawa sarkatis seorang iblis. Aku kian mempererat cengkramanku.

"Kau seperti kucing yang ketakutan," oloknya. Aku hanya mampu bergeming, kerongkongan ini terasa tercekat.

"Segera tinggalkan aku, bila kau disini hanya menjadi patung yang takut hujan." ujarnya dingin, sedingin suasana di sore ini. Tenggorokanku tercekat, otakku serasa kosong. Satu sisi aku ingin segera pergi dari hadapannya, disisi lain, tubuhku tak berpindah sesenti pun, walau aku sudah mengirim perintah didalam otak.

Sepuluh detik terasa mencengkamkan, ia terus menatapku, aku kian risih dengan tatapannya. Bahkan aku masih setia menunduk, mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya menjadikanku objek pandangnya. Aku terlalu aneh. Ya, aku memang agak aneh.

Sepuluh detik kembali berlalu, aku mulai frustasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. Tubuhku masih tak dapat kugerakan. Di detik berikutnya, jarum-jarum dingin itu menghujam tubuhku. Membuatku terhenyak seketika, lantas menengadah, menatap seseorang yang dengan tanpa diduga-duga menjatuhkan payungku dengan paksa.

"Bukan salahku, kau yang memilihnya." ujarnya tepat menatap dua manik ametystku. Aku terperangah, bingung harus berbuat apa.

Ia bergeming, mendongakkan kepalanya, seraya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap bulir kehidupan membasahi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya, ia sembunyikan di dalam saku celananya.

Disinilah kami, menikmati setiap bulir air hujan. Kami menikmatinya, namun, hanya ia yang merasa senang, sedangkan aku... bingung, belum paham akan perlakuannya.

Di bawah tiang lampu jalan, pertemuanku yang pertama dengan sosok kelam yang berdiri aneh mendambakan sang hujan. Menatapnya seksama, pemuda itu bersurai hitam legam, wajahnya jauh dari pancaran kehangatan. Namun, auranya berkata lain.

Saat itu aku baru sadar, aku merasakan nyaman berada disisinya. Walau sebatas manequeen, menungguinya menikmati sang hujan.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N :** Hwaa absurd -,- hanya itu yg terpikirkan olehku di chap kali ini. Gomen nasai.

 **Mind to review?**

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**  
 **Sabtu, 29 Oktober 2016**


	5. Second Shine

**A/N** : Hwee baru nyadar typo bertebaran terutama di chap sblmnya, diakhirannya itu loh, malu2in bgt -,- oke deh nanti Nami repost. Happy reading, minna'-')/ maaf ya, aku blm bls review kalian dr kemren. Nanti di akhir cerita ini aku akan bls review kalian yg sempat tertunda. Makasih buat kalian yg udah Fav, Follow, n review cerita ini. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **\- Second Shine -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemariku tergerak menyentuh dinginnya kaca. Kaca itu penuh dengan bulir-bulir air hujan yang menatapku iba. Iba? Aku tersenyum miring sekilas. Pantaskan orang sepertiku mendapatkan rasa iba, walau itu dari sebulir air yang jatuh tak berperisai, membiarkan dirinya jatuh terburai, bahkan terserap oleh tanah?

Aku kembali tersenyum. Tidak, jawabannya tidak. Aku terlalu kelam untuk mendapatkan setitik iba dari sebening air yang jatuh itu.

Malam ini, aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas pertamaku. Walau itu kulakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan. Tapi entah mengapa aku menemukaan sedikit kebahagiaan.

Rinai hujan diluar sana masih setia menemani Sang Dewi, entah kapan ia beranjak. Waktu terus berjalan, dan aku kembali mengenang masa-masa silamku.

Siang itu, aku kembali bertemu dengan Mentariku. Mentariku? Aku tersenyum malu mengingat senyumnya yang sehangat mentari di siang itu. Aku mulai berangan-angan, seandainya aku dapat kembali melihat senyumannya itu.

Apa yang kudambakan, terwujud sudah. Sepulang dari belanja, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Masih di pohon yang sama, saat ia menidurkanku lembut di bawah rindangnya pohon itu. Pohon momiji atau sering disebut pohon maple jepang.

Naruto, pemuda yang saat itu menjadi pelitaku di tengah-tengah kelamnya hidup yang kujalani, tengah memainkan bola basket di tangan, memutarnya dengan jari telunjuk lantas bersiul riang. Aku tersenyum sumringah, segera aku menghampirinya.

"Ha-hai Naruto-kun?" sapaku malu-malu.

"Oh, hai Hinata-chan, sudah kuduga kau pasti akan kembali dattebayou." seringainya lebar. Aku menunduk, malu.

"A-aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujarku seraya mengaduk tas belanjaanku, "... ini." aku menyodorkan sebotol minuman segar.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan." Ia tersenyum lebar seraya menerima minuman itu, yang lantas meneguknya.

"emm... ano Naruto-kun!" entah mengapa aku merasa gugup dan takut, aku mulai gusar sendiri sambil memainkan kedua ujung jemari telunjukku. Menunduk kian dalam. Hingga tak menyadari, aku sudah terdiam cukup lama.

Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menyengat pipiku, sontak aku pun terkejut. Naruto-kun tertawa renyah, "Haha... ada apa, Hinata-chan? Kau terlihat gugup dattebayou." ujarnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Emm... ano, bisakah kita berteman?" tanyaku. Seketika tawa Naruto terhenti. Aku kembali menunduk, ada sedikit perasaan menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

Ia menghela napas, "Bukannya kita sudah menjadi teman sejak pertama kali bertemu dattebayou?" ujarnya riang seraya membelai puncak kepalaku. Aku terhenyak, lantas tersenyum.

"Jadi kita berteman?" tanyaku yang sontak mengangkat wajah. Kulihat ia terkekeh geli, "teman...," ujarnya mengangkat jemari kelingking miliknya.

Aku tersenyum riang, "teman...," ujarku seraya mengaitkan jemariku. Ia kembali terkekeh, "kau anak yang baik, Hinata-chan." Aku tersenyum simpul, sungguh bahagia mendapat pujian itu. Apalagi dari dia, Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun sudah bekerja atau masih sekolah?" tanyaku.

Kulihat alisnya menaut, aku terkekeh melihat ekspresinya yang tengah berpikir, padahal ini pertanyaan yang simple, bukan?

"Menurutmu?" seringainya. Aku kembali tersenyum, "masih kuliah mungkin?" jawabku sambil nyengir tipis.

Ia kembali mengacak rambutku, "Aku sudah bekerja, Hinata-chan!" jawabnya lembut. "Eh? Benarkah? Berapa umur Naruto-kun?"

Ia kembali terdiam, dahinya mengkerut seketika. Ia lucu sekali. "21 tahun selisih 5 tahun denganmu," Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Berarti Naruto-kun sudah tua. Bahkan terlalu tua untukku eh?" segera aku menutup mulutku. Entah mengapa di dekatnya aku merasa nyaman. Bebas mengutarakan segalanya.

Ia terkekeh, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah tua eh bukan, lebih tepatnya dewasa...," aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "... memangnya berteman memandang usia, ya?"

"Eh tidak-tidak. Berteman tak memandang usia dan latar belakang seseorang. Selagi kita nyaman dan saling memahami, itu tak menjadi suatu penghalang." jawabku. Ia tersenyum hangat. Sesuatu di balik rongga dada ini kian berdegup kencang.

"Oh ya maaf, Hinata-chan. Mungkin tiga hari nanti, kau tak bisa menemuiku." ujarnya pelan. Sontak aku terpengkur, sekelumit perasaan sesak merasuki ulu hati.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku parau. Aku hampir saja menangis.

"Biasa urusan pekerjaan. Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku janji!" ujarnya berusaha menghiburku. Namun, aku tak merasa terhibur sama sekali. Malah terasa kian sakit.

"Memangnya Naruto-kun kerja apa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Kalau itu sih, Ra-ha-si-a," ia menoel hidungku, kembali terkekeh. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Walau tak dapat kupungkiri, aku merasa senang dengan perlakuannya.

"Harus tiga hari, ya? Memangnya jauh?" tanpa sadar aku mulai bersikap manja kembali. Dahulu, aku memang sedikit manja kepada ibuku dan ayahku. Namun, itu dulu. sekarang? Sudah jangan tanyakan. Itu bagian dari masa laluku. Dan aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan masa laluku.

Naruto dengan baik hati, kembali mengantarku ke rumah. Di tengah perjalanan, aku tak dapat menutupi kesedihanku. Mulai besok aku tak akan melihat senyum hangatnya lagi.

Mungkin Naruto sadar akan perubahanku. Lantas ia mengamit tanganku, "Jangan sedih, aku pasti kembali. Tak peduli itu hanya sepotong jemariku. Aku pasti akan menemuimu kembali." ujarnya.

Namun, perasaan kehilangan itu belum jua sirna. Walau, seseorang itu saat itu belum hilang dari sisiku. Namun, ia akan segera hilang. Bagaimana aku bisa menipu diriku?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, sontak aku menengadah. Rupanya aku telah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku tersenyum getir. Akhirnya aku harus benar-benar siap kehilangan Mentariku.

"Dengar Hinata-chan!" ujarnya seraya mengelus punggung tangan kiriku yang sedari tadi ia genggam, "aku janji akan kembali. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" tanyanya.

Ya, tentu. Aku percaya padanya, Mentariku. Bahkan hanya dia yang dapat aku percaya sekarang. Menyedihkan. Bahkan keluargaku sendiri aku tak mempercayainya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ayolah Hinata-chan. Jangan sedih. Kau membuatku tak tega untuk meninggalkanmu." Tunggu, dia bilang tak tega meninggalkanku? Seulas senyum tipis mengembang.

"Tapi, aku harus tetap pergi, Hinata-chan!" seketika senyumku luntur jua. "Hm... baiklah begini saja, apabila empat hari nanti aku tak juga menemuimu. Kau boleh menghukumku apa saja. Termasuk mengempeskan bola basket kesayanganku ini dattebayou." Aku menengadah seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau pegang bola basket ini sebagai jaminannya." Ia menyerahkan bola basket itu kepadaku. Aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Ini bola kesayanganku, dan aku tak mungkin membiarkannya hilang. Jadi, sekarang kau percaya padaku, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, ia tersenyum hangat. Kembali mengacak puncak kepalaku, "Sudah sana masuk." Aku mengangguk kembali. Lantas berjalan masuk, ketika aku sampai di depan pintu. Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang. Namun, sosok Naruto telah lenyap. Secepat itu dia menghilang.

Aku tersenyum puas, menatap bola basket yang kubawa. Rupanya kau yang menjadi kesayangan Naruto-kun selama ini? Namun, tidak lagi. Aku akan merebut posisimu. Cepat atau lambat.

Aku tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum miring, menatap bola basket yang tengah diam membisu itu.

 **To Be Continued**...

 **A/N** : Nyahaha~ udah ketahuan 'kan kalo Hinata itu agak yandere... bahkan bola aja dicemburui. yosh, aku butuh satu pemeran cewek lagi nih, guys. Kira2 siapa yg cocok ya? Sakura? Karin? Naruko? Tolong dibantu ya (ala pak Tarno)...^-^) voting terbanyak yg bkl terpilih.

Yup, saatnya bls review, kali ini yg akan ngebls adalh dua cowok2 kece, perkenalkan Naruto n Sasuke... Yeee... (Author tebar bunga)

For **Pikajun**

Naruto: klo tertarik ikutin terus ceritanya, jngn sampai nggak, dattebayou. Bnr nggak Teme?

Sasuke: Hnn -.-

Author: trims, Naru n Sasu, entar bayaran kalian aku tambahin telur rebus satu XD

Naru n Sasu: Author pelit -,-

For **Taomio**

Naruto: Teme udah mulai nongol di chap 4. Dan iya tuh bnr, dengerin tuh bpk mertua. Bini ane jngn dijahetong terus kasian tauk. *nyedot ingus*

Sasuke: Authornya sadis *chidori*

Author: eh-eh tunggu dlu sasuke, ini kan cuma peran. Jdi...jadi...ya...ano...itu...kabur... *ngacir*

For **clareon**

Author: *balik lagi* khusus yg ini Naruto gk boleh ikut jwb *dorong Naruto* sasuke, km aja yg jwb ya *kedip jahil*

Sasuke: Hnn -,- Hanabi masih disembunyikan sama Author. curiga klo author bakal bikin Hanabi mati. Kelakuan buruk author.

Author: hehehe ('-' ) (._. ) ( '-') ( ._.)

Sasuke: Author diancem dulu. Biar scene moment SasuHina diperbanyak. *chidori*

Author: eh ano...sasu-chan *panik* yosh, bantuin aku milih pemeran lagi ya minna. Skrng aku mo pergi dulu, sblm otakku makin konslet kena setrum Sasuke. Udah dulu yee, nitip slm buat enyak babe. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, minna...kabur... *ngacir*

Author: *balik lagi* bagi yg blm log-in next chap. Moga kalian minat log in dulu ya sblm review. Menghargai karya seseorang itu baik loh. Disayang enyak babe sama Tuhan. Trims utk kalian n silent readers hehe ^o^)/*

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**  
 **Kamis, 27 Oktober 2016**


End file.
